Ella, tan inesperada
by Sheila-Pattz
Summary: Después de la muerte de su esposa, Sesshoumaru Taisho había prometido no volver a enamorarse, ni aferrarse a otra mujer. Pero al ver a aquella joven castaña quien necesitaba de su ayuda y protección, no pudo negarse.  SesshxRin  AU
1. Prologo

**Ella, tan inesperada.**

_La única persona que la había amado era su padre, y lo había perdido. Ahora su madrastra quería deshacerse de ella, haciéndola casarse a la fuerza con un hombre que no conocía._

_Después de la muerte de su esposa, Sesshoumaru Taisho había prometido no volver a enamorarse, ni aferrarse a otra mujer. Pero al ver a aquella joven castaña quien necesitaba de su ayuda y protección, no pudo negarse._

_Él había prometido no volver a amar… Ella no conocía el amor…_

**Prólogo**

Cada musculo de su cuerpo le dolía. El agua caía estrepitosamente sobre ella, y se le hacía cada vez más difícil mantener la respiración. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero sabía que no podía detenerse.

No iba a permitir qua su madrastra controlase su vida. Debía escapar. Sabía que no tenía a nadie con quien ir, nadie podía ayudarla, pero no podía permanecer un minuto más cerca de su madrastra, en aquella casa que le recordaba a cada minuto lo que había perdido.

Su padre había muerto hace ya dos semanas. Dos semanas que habían transcurrido como una eternidad. Yuka, su madrastra, había tomado posesión de todos los bienes de su padre, sin importarle lo que hubiese dejado él en su testamento. Se había encargado de contratar abogados que no tenían escrúpulos, y finalmente había logrado que la destituyeran de todo aquello que por derecho le pertenecía. No conforme con eso quería librarse de ella, quería hacerla desaparecer, de modo que la había ofrecido en matrimonio con Kamui Fat, un ejecutivo extranjero tan frío y déspota como ella.

Jamás entendió como su padre había llegado a enamorarse y casarse con aquella mujer. Sabía que después de la muerte de su madre, cuando ella apenas era una niña, su padre jamás volvió a ser el mismo. Pero aquello no justificaba que se hubiese casado con alguien tan hostil, y desinteresada en los demás.

La lluvia inminente de junio parecía no querer apaciguar pronto, y aquello ya distaba de importarle. La lluvia helada era un reflejo de sus sentimientos desechos.

La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente, tendría que haberse detenido al saber aquello pero no podía hacerlo. No quería que Yuka, ni ninguno de sus sirvientes la encontrasen, no quería volver.

Sus fuerzas se mitigaban cada vez más, y su cuerpo le parecía más pesado. Casi cayó al suelo al tropezar con una rama, pero con esfuerzo logro mantenerse en pie. El denso ambiente hacia mas forzosa su respiración. Los arboles a su alrededor comenzaron a mezclarse entre sí.

Sin darse cuenta llego a un peñasco, y para cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde como para detenerse. Libero un grito mientras caía, segundos más tarde se vio tumbada boca arriba sobre el frío suelo.

Un intenso dolor comenzó a bordar su cabeza. Intento moverse y el dolor se incremento aun mas, extendiéndose por el resto de su maltrecho y herido cuerpo. Había llegado al límite, lo sabía. No tenía fuerzas para continuar, y terminaría muriendo en aquel lugar. Al pensar en aquella idea, no sintió miedo alguno, en su lugar se sintió aliviada, pronto volvería a estar con sus padres. Si, sin duda prefería morir a vivir una vida desgraciada. Con aquellos pensamientos se dejo abrigar pero el impasible frío de la muerte. No quería sentir más dolor, quería que todo acabara pronto. Y así fue como se entrego por completo en aquella obscuridad absoluta que le brindaría la paz que anhelaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí estoy con otra historia. Claro que debo dar crédito a las dos chicas que me motivaron a hacerla, Sara y Laura ^^<strong>

**Sé que el prólogo no es muy largo y mucho menos alentador pero es lo que se me ocurrió para comenzar… ya saben lo dramática de soy jejeje **

**Debo decir que la conti no la podre seguir hasta ya dentro de un tiempo, por la clases en la Uni y mis otras historias pendientes (tengo el Epilogo de "¿Cómo sanar un corazón herido?" la conti de "El valor de una promesa" y "After Story") pero ya cuando me toquen vacaciones nuevamente me pondré al día con todo como suelo hacer siempre! **

**Espero que esta nueva historia de esta pareja especial les llame la atención jejeje. **

**Ya nos leeremos pronto!**


	2. Capitulo I

**Capítulo I**

_Libera una sonora carcajada por el comentario que acababa de hacer la mujer que iba su lado. _

_ - ¡Cuidado! –le grita ella al momento que intentaba tomar el volante-_

_Se escucha las bocinas de otro auto y es cegado por unas fuertes luces, intenta hacer girar el auto pero el impacto se vuelve inevitable y luego ya no hubo nada más- _

Los ladridos de un perro lo despertaron de aquel sueño, o recuerdo como quisiera llamarlo.

- ¡Cállate de una maldita vez, Ah-Un! –grita obstinado. Aquel perro lo volvería loco-

Sesshoumaru Taisho, famoso abogado de una de las más grandes firmas de Tokio. Al menos lo había sido hasta hace unos meses, cuando decidido tomar un año sabático y alejarse de todo. Había comprado una casa alejada de la cuidad para no tener nada que lo molestase, pero su hermano había tenido la magnífica idea de regalarle un perro para que no estuviese solo.

¿Acaso no entendían que era eso lo que quería? No quería tener que responsabilizarse por nada, ni nadie.

Además aquel animal era un desastre. Como si pudiese interpretar sus pensamientos el condenado perro comienza a ladrar más fuerte, si es que aquello era posible.

Se levantó de la cama, sabiendo ya que Ah-Un no se callaría hasta que lo sacara. Se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño y luego de hacer sus necesidades y lavarse el rostro regreso a su habitación para cambiarse. Al estar listo y abrir la puerta el perro de inmediato se abalanzo sobre él.

- Basta ya –se lo quita de encima y el perro comienza a dar vueltas a su alrededor-

Sesshoumaru se encamina hasta la sala de estar y toma la cadena de la mesa y se la coloca al animal, y con él a su lado sale de la casa.

El perro era un Akita de seis meses, casi el mismo tiempo que él llevaba viviendo en aquel lugar, era de un color atigrado y tenía pelo blancuzco a los lados del hocico, en las mejillas, debajo de la mandíbula y en el cuello, en el pecho, abdomen, debajo de la cola y en la parte interna de las patas.

Tomada una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a caminar con Ah-Un. Aun se percibía el olor a tierra mojada, pues el día anterior había estado lloviendo desde la tarde hasta la madrugada.

- Bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer –le dice al perro-

Mientras caminaba con el animal se perdió pensando en aquel sueño que había tenido, aquel maldito recuerdo no lo dejaba. Hacía ya más de cuatro años que había sucedido y aun recordaba todo claramente.

En aquel accidente había perdido a su esposa, mientras él tan solo había recibido un par de magulladuras y una muñeca fracturada. Cada día que recordaba aquello se repetía que habría tenido que ser él quien muriese no Kagura, no su esposa. Ella era una especie de espíritu libre que amaba la vida, una vida que le fue arrebatada.

Kagura se había mantenido luchando tres días después del accidente, pero había sufrido demasiadas lesiones, y había presentado varias hemorragias que la hicieron regresar una y otra vez al quirófano, hasta que su corazón no resistió más.

El recuerdo de la muerte de su esposa había sido la razón por la que decidiera alejarse de todo. Aunque meses después de la muerte de Kagura había vuelto a trabajar de nuevo a la firma, no se le hacía nada fácil ir hasta allí cada día, el lugar que ambos frecuentaban, si, ella también era abogada y muy buena. Pero lo peor era regresar a la casa que habían compartido por casi tres años. Todo aquello lo llevo a, después de casi cinco años, alejarse de todo. Pero aun alejándose el recuerdo de ella seguía presente.

Ah-Un lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos cuando comenzó a ladrar y tirar de él por medio de la cadena.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? –el perro respondió con otro ladrido ansioso y tiro más fuerte de la cadena hasta que finalmente esta rompió por un extremo y al hacerlo salió corriendo- Maldito animal –gruñe para después ir a buscarlo-

Corrió un par de metros hasta encontrar a Ah-Un, quien parecía olfatear algo sobre la tierra.

- Deja eso, y regresemos ya –le dice molesto, el animal como respuesta suelta un ladrido y comienza mover algo en la tierra-

Se acerca al condenado perro y puede ver una silueta humana, se apresura para llegar a ella. Quita el montón de hojas y ramas que habían caído sobre aquel cuerpo. Era una chica, una muy joven. Lo primero que hace es medirle el pulso, al hacerlo pudo comprobar lo fría que estaba su piel, parecía un tempano de hielo, pero a pesar de ello mantenía pulso, aunque quizás demasiado débil, y su respiración ya casi no se podía percibir.

Con cuidado la tomo en sus brazos y la levanto del suelo mojado. Se dirigió con premura de regreso a la casa con Ah-Un siguiéndolo de cerca. Al ya estar en su casa llevo a la extraña hasta su habitación, pues era la única que estaba en condiciones de que alguien permaneciese allí.

Podía llevarla al Hospital, pero el más cercano estaba a más de una hora de camino, y al hacerlo tendría que dar explicaciones de cómo y dónde la encontró, y tendría que responder toda una serie de preguntas, de las cuales no tendría respuesta. No, no podía llevarla a un Hospital.

Se acercó hasta la mesita de noche y tomo su teléfono celular, al tenerlo marco el número de su hermano. Inuyasha Taisho, su hermano menor era un neurocirujano reconocido, él podría ayudarlo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo has estado hermano? –es lo que escucha del otro lado de la línea al ser contestada la llamada-

- ¿Estas en el hospital? –pregunta a su vez en tono cortante-

- ¿Eh? No, estoy en casa. ¿Qué…?

- Perfecto. Necesito que vengas y examines a alguien –le dice sin más, ve a la joven en su cama, con toda la ropa manchada el lodo- y trae a Kagome contigo y algo de ropa. Date prisa –es lo último que dice para luego colgar la llamada-

Se acerca a la muchacha y comprueba su pulso nuevamente, después de hacerlo se ocupa de cubrirla con una manta gruesa para que comience a entrar en calor. Se sorprende al ver su perro del otro lado de la cama viendo a la joven que acababa de encontrar.

Estaba sentado en la sala mientras esperaba que su hermano llegase. Ya habían pasado más de treinta minutos desde que lo llamo y aún no había llegado. Él había aprovechado para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse la ropa. Escucha a un auto estacionar fuera y se pone de pie y se acerca a la puerta.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –pregunta toscamente-

- No es mi culpa que hayas decidido venir a vivir a mitad de la nada –le espeta su hermano en el mismo tono- y ahora dime ¿Qué demonios pasa?

- Pasen –les dice a ambos haciéndose a un lado- Esta en mi habitación

- ¿Quién? –pregunto desconfiada su cuñada-

- Solo vengan a verla –gruñe, y se adelantó a ir de nuevo a su habitación-

Tanto Inuyasha como su esposa, Kagome, lo siguieron de cerca. Al llegar a la recamara donde había dejado a la joven, su cuñada soltó una exclamación y de inmediato se acercó a la cama.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le sucedió? –pregunta Kagome apartando en cabello lleno de lodo del rostro de la chica-

- Estaba en el bosque. Ah-Un y yo la encontramos mientras caminábamos –dice simplemente-

- ¡Esta helada! -dice al apartarle la manta- Pudiste al menos haberle quitado esa ropa –le reprocha-

- Ahora puedes hacerlo tú –le dice sin darle importancia- Ocúpense ustedes, yo esperare fuera. Ah-Un ven, ahora –termina enfatizando, segundos después el canino lo seguía hasta la sala-

Estuvo esperando alrededor de una hora, tiempo durante aprovecho para leer uno de sus libros de leyes. De vez en cuando veía de reojo a aquel Akita, quien se había quedado viendo alerta hacia la dirección que iba hasta su habitación. Aquello le pareció extraño viniendo de ese perro, pues nunca era demasiado amistoso con los desconocidos.

Escucha pasos en el pasillo y para ese momento ya Ah-Un se había levantado. Su hermano apareció con una fascie serena.

- ¿Se salvará?

- Por poco. De haberla encontrado un poco después no habría sobrevivido –dice al acercarse hasta él y sentarse en un lado del sofá- probablemente estuvo toda la noche en el bosque.

- ¿Se recuperara pronto?

- Además de los golpes y rasguños, solo tiene una leve torcedura en el tobillo. Me preocupa un poco el golpe que tiene en la cabeza, se llevó algunos puntos, pero no muestra signos de hemorragia, si hay más daño se verá cuando despierte. –Inuyasha lo miro durante unos segundos antes de agregar:- ¿la llevaras al hospital?

- Pensaba que tú podrías hacerlo.

- Podría, pero ahora no recomiendo movilizarla demasiado.

- ¿Quieres que se quede aquí?

- No veo por qué no puedas hacerlo, no tienes nada más que hacer, y no necesita de muchos cuidados.

Antes de que Sesshoumaru pudiese reprochar algo, aparece Kagome y se acerca hasta ellos.

- Esa chica me parece muy familiar –dice pensativa- Creo haberla visto en varias ocasiones.

- Quizás ha pasado por la tienda –le dice Inuyasha. La esposa de su hermano poseía una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, y siempre se la pasaba buscando cosas para coleccionar, especialmente era muy apreciativa hacia las pinturas y bosquejos.-

- Quizás –dice sin estar muy convencida- Sera mejor que regresemos, no quiero molestar mucho tiempo a Ayame con los niños.

- Si –Inuyasha se pone de pie-

- Espera ¿de verdad dejaras a esa chica aquí?

- Yo vendré mañana a revisar su herida y ver si despertó. La deje con una infusión de suero para mantenerla hidratada, cuando acabe debes cambiarla por la que deje sobre la mesa de noche. Asegúrate de mantener la herida limpia y seca.

- ¿Qué? Yo no quiero encargarme de una chica que ni siquiera se su maldito nombre –expresa enojado tirando a un lado el libro que sostenía-

- Pues deberás hacerlo. Nos veremos mañana –le dice para después dirigirse a la puerta junto a su esposa-

- Maldito –murmura entre dientes para cuando su hermano ya se hubiese marchado-

A lo lejos escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia, pero no la sentía caer sobre su cuerpo y no sentía aquel frio abrumador. Intento moverse ligeramente y un dolor intenso le atravesó desde la cabeza hasta cada nervio de su cuerpo, libera un quejido doloroso y al hacerlo comenzó a escuchar como un perro comenzaba a ladrar, y cada vez lo hacía más fuertemente. Abrió sus ojos con dificultad y se encontró en un lugar totalmente a oscuras, pero menos de unos instantes después todo se aclaro. Alguien entro y se acerco a ella, era un hombre según parecía. Los ladridos continuaron y golpeaban su cabeza.

- ¡Cállate, Ah-Un! –grito aquel hombre, tan cerca de ella que el sonido de las palabras resonaron en su cabeza-

Aquello era insoportable, sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, el dolor continuaba incrementándose. ¿Por qué no había muerto? ¿Por qué aquella tortura no acababa de una vez por todas?

- Por favor, quiero que… termine –susurró con dificultad como suplica, ella no quería seguir sufriendo-

- ¿Acaso quieres morir? –le pregunto aquel hombre, ella tan solo pudo liberar otro quejido- ¿Cómo puedes querer morir? ¡Existen personas que luchan por su vida! ¡Y tú prefieres morir! –comenzó a gritar aquel hombre-

Cerró sus ojos buscando sosiego, aquella luz penetraba en sus ojos y cada grito se clavaba como dardo en su cerebro y él seguía gritando cosas que ya no lograba entender, los ladridos del perro volvieron a hacerse presentes. Sentía que su cabeza explotaría tarde o temprano. Lentamente los gritos y ladridos fueron haciéndose más y más lejanos hasta que por fin no logro escuchar nada. Volvía a caer sumida en su limbo interior, donde no existía nada.

No sabía porque había reaccionado de aquella forma. Pero al pensar que aquella chica quería morir, cuando se le había dado una segunda oportunidad, le molestaba. Maldita fuera. Él no deseaba encargarse de nadie y mucho menos de alguien que prefería estar muerta.

Frustrado da media vuelta en el sofá cama. Ya quería que quien sea que fuese aquella joven saliese de su vida.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola! Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia. Acá me cuesta un poco más poder manejar a Sessho, pero espero que vaya bien hasta ahora :**

**No se para cuando pueda publicar el próximo capitulo, pero espero que no me tarde mucho. **

**Nos leemos! Y Gracias por el apoyo! :3 **


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

_No sabía dónde estaba, a su alrededor no había absolutamente nada, pero podía sentir una gran tranquilidad, el dolor que la atormentaba se había ido, se sentía aliviada, todo había terminado. Comienza a caminar, tarde o temprano debía llegar a algún lugar. Mientras caminaba sentía como si flotase en una nube, sentía su cuerpo relajado. _

_Delante de ella apareció una entrada y comenzó a ver una silueta acercarse. _

_ - No es tu momento de estar aquí, mi niña –reconoció la voz de su padre hablarle con cariño. _

_ - Papá –susurro con una sonrisa- ¿Qué dices? No quiero volver –dice al tratar de acercarse, pero siente que es retenida por algo. _

_ - Debes hacerlo –dijo ahora una voz femenina, otra silueta apareció a un lado de su padre, y pudo reconocer a su madre._

_ - Mamá –su voz comenzó a quebrarse por un sollozo- No. No regresare. No tengo nada. _

_ - Lo tendrás. Tendrás todo lo que mereces –le dice su madre con una sonrisa. _

_ - No lo quiero. Solo quiero estar con ustedes –solloza intento moverse, al hacerlo aquel dolor comenzó a recorrerla nuevamente, comenzando desde su cabeza- No, por favor… _

_ - Todo estará bien –escucha la voz de su padre._

_¿Cómo podía decirle aquello? ¿Acaso no veía que estaba sufriendo? Se llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, quería que todo desapareciera. _

_ - Estarás bien –le dice ahora su madre con una sonrisa._

_Las siluetas de sus padres comenzaron a alejarse de ella y a hacerse más borrosas, una fuerte luz blanca la envolvió por completo y el dolor incremento en su cabeza._

_ - ¡NO! _

Estaba en la cocina sirviéndose una buena taza de café, no había logrado dormir mucho durante la noche, y aquello podía acreditarlo a la llegada de aquella chica que prefería estar muerta, y al recuerdo de su esposa que aún se mantenía persiguiéndolo.

Hacía ya un rato había sacado al perro a pasear, y para su extrañeza al regresar este sin más ni más se había dirigido directamente hasta su habitación, donde estaba aquella chica. Ah-Un simplemente se quedaba acostado a un lado de la cama vigilante.

Camina hasta el sofá con la taza de café, se sienta y comienza a revisar algunas noticias en su laptop, en algún lugar debía aparecer algo sobre aquella chica, alguien debía de estar buscándola. Leyó varios encabezados pero ninguno mencionaba a una joven perdida en las últimas 48 horas. ¿Quién demonios era aquella extraña?

Escucha como su perro comienza a ladrar, pero no eran sus ladridos normales, en aquella ocasión parecía estar aullando, dejo la taza de café en la mesa y se dispuso a levantarse.

- ¡NO! –escucho aquel grito casi desgarrador desde su habitación.

Se apresuró para llegar hasta allí. Cuando entro en habitación vio a la joven sentada sobre la cama con ambas manos en la cabeza, se acercó a ella rápidamente, al hacerlo escucho como estaba sollozando. Coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella.

- Haz que se calle, por favor –la escucho susurrar con dificultad mientras la veía cerrar fuertemente sus ojos.

Debido a que él no había dicho nada, comprendió que se refería al perro que aún estaba liberando ladridos chillones. Se acercó a Ah-Un y tomándolo del collar en su cuello lo llevo hasta afuera, dejándolo en el porche de la entrada. Luego regreso con la joven.

Ella estaba aún en la misma posición, se acercó nuevamente a ella. Le echa un vistazo a la almohada que ella había ocupado, y ve como estaba manchada de sangre. Se dispone a tocar de nuevo a la chica para ayudarla a sentarse en el borde de la cama, solo escucho los sollozos de ella. Con cuidado le tomo las manos para alejarlas de su cabeza.

- Hey -la llamo en voz baja, le alzo un poco el rostro.

No se había detenido a observarla, tenía un rostro peculiar, aunque ahora se mostraba con un cardenal a la altura de su mejilla derecha y unos cuantos rasguños. La joven lentamente abrió sus ojos, al hacerlo él se vio reflejado en unos profundos ojos de color chocolate completamente cristalinos.

- Debo limpiar tu herida ¿Puedes mantener sentada? –le pregunto y ella solo asintió levemente.

Sesshoumaru movió con cuidado varios mechones de cabello negro hasta lograr ver la gasa que había dejado su hermano para cubrir la herida, y comprobó que estaba empapada de sangre. Con mucho más cuidado comienza a intentar aquel trozo de tela adherido. La joven emite un quejido, alejándose un poco.

- Lo siento –volvió a intentar quitar el trozo de tela, lográndolo.

Tomo un par de gasas que había dejado su hermano preparadas sobre la mesita de noche y las mojo con el antiséptico y luego con eso se ocupó de limpiar la herida. Con cada roce que hacia la chica se estremecía y emitía un leve gemido, como si de un animalillo se tratase. Al terminar de limpiarla coloco otro trozo de gasa sobre la herida y la sujeto con un poco de adhesivo.

Cuando se alejó un poco para ver el rostro de la chica, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y como las lágrimas continuaban resbalando por sus mejillas pálidas.

- Gracias –le dijo ella en un susurro. Lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos.- ¿Dónde estoy?

Sesshoumaru le respondió que estaban al Este de Kinutakoen y que la había encontrado inconsciente en el bosque.

- ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? –le pregunto con calma, y noto que ella lo miro con recelo, aunque pudo haber sido simplemente alguna mirada relacionada con el dolor.

Antes de que ella pudiese responder escucho a Ah-Un ladrar desde fuera de la casa y poco después escucho como tocaban el timbre. Vio como la chica se sobresaltó y lo miro con terror.

- Es ella –susurro la chica con voz temblorosa- por favor, no le digas que estoy aquí –le suplico mientras las lágrimas surcaban nuevamente de sus ojos chocolates.

- Tranquila. Debe ser mi hermano, es médico –le dijo para calmarla, pero ella seguía con aquella mirada llena de miedo.

Sesshoumaru se alejó de la joven pelinegra, y se dirigió hasta la entrada de su casa, de cierta manera le parecía extraño que Ah-Un continuase ladrando ya que este más bien solía alegrarse cuando veía a su hermano, pero aun así no le tomo importancia, aquel perro había empezado a actuar muy extraño. Para cuando llego a puerta y abrió se sorprendió al no ver a Inuyasha, si no a dos hombres, uno eran tan alto como él y el otro un poco más bajo, estaban vestidos con trajes negros con una camisa amarillo pálido debajo, ambos parecían haber sido entrenados perfectamente. Al asomarse fuera pudo ver que habían llegado en un Lexus LS600h.

- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo, caballeros?

- Buenos días. Estamos buscando a una chica que desapareció hace dos noches en el bosque –el que hablo fue el que le alcanzaba en tamaño.

- ¿Una chica desaparecida? –pregunta con incredulidad- No he escuchado nada en las noticias.

- Su familia no ha querido alertar a todos.

- Es ella –le dijo el más bajo mientras le señalaba una foto, y de inmediato pudo identificar a la chica que estaba en su habitación.

Por un momento quiso decirles que estaba allí, a un par de metros y que aquellos hombres se la llevasen y se ocupasen de ella, pero recordó aquellos ojos temerosos que le suplicaban.

- Lo siento, no la he visto –mintió, sin saber muy bien porque.

En ese momento el coche de su hermano, un Ssangyong C200, apareció en el camino de entrada y se estaciono a un lado del de aquellos sujetos. Segundos después Inuyasha ya estaba en la puerta acompañándolos, vio cómo su hermano miro la fotografía y antes de que pudiese decir algo lo interrumpió.

- Lamento no poder ayudarles caballeros, pero ahora necesito encargarme de unos asuntos con mi hermano.

- Claro. Tenga –el sujeto más alto le tendió una tarjeta que llevaba impreso el nombre de Fat Company- si llegase a verla, por favor comuníquese de inmediato.

- Lo hare. Hasta luego –dijo para luego casi empujar a su hermano dentro de la casa y cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

- Cierra la boca –le dijo y se mantuvo alerta hasta que escucho el ruido del auto alejarse por el camino.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a la venta y comprobó que ya se hubiesen marchado.

- ¿Me podrías explicar que sucede? ¿Por qué le mentiste a esos sujetos?

- No lo sé muy bien, pero creo que esa chica estaba huyendo de alguien.

- ¿Y de cuando acá te importa lo que le suceda a una chica desconocida? –Sesshoumaru lo miro disgusto-

- Será mejor que vayas a verla. Despertó hace un rato –le dijo simplemente.

Juntos se dirigieron hasta su habitación. Antes de llegar a la habitación se escucharon leves sollozos y ambos se apresuraron, al llegar y entrar en la recamara vieron a la chica tumbada en el suelo mientras frotaba su tobillo lastimado.

- Por Dios. Si serás tonta –Sesshoumaru hablo mientras se acercaba rápidamente para tomarla en brazos y dejarla sobre la cama.

- Sesshoumaru no le digas esas cosas. Déjame ver como esta.

Él se separó de ella pero al hacerlo noto como la chica se había fijado en la tarjeta que le habían entregado aquellos hombres y que aun sostenía en la mano.

- Están aquí -la escucho susurrar con terror. Ella le tomó del brazo y lo miró con aquellos ojos suplicantes- Por favor, no deje que me lleven –su voz se quebró-

- Ellos se fueron. No saben que estas aquí –le dijo para calmarla. La joven le libero el brazo y lo miro aliviada.

- Gracias –le dijo en un susurro.

Se terminó alejando de ella para que su hermano se encargara de examinarla. Después de varios minutos dijo:

- No pareces tener lesiones cognitivas, pero quisiera poder realizarte una tomografía para estar seguro. ¿Tienes algún familiar al que podamos llamar? –la chica negó con la cabeza- ¿Y quiénes son esos hombres que te estaban buscando?

- Deben trabajar para Kamui, el hombre con el que mi madrastra quiere obligar a casarme. Ninguno de ellos es mi familia. No tengo a nadie –dice ella con la mirada fija en un punto neutro.

- ¿Es por eso que preferías estar muerta? ¿Por qué estabas sola y no tienes a nadie? –le espeto Sesshoumaru con burla. No se creía todo aquel drama de la madrastra malvada y la pobre chica inocente. Ella ni siquiera se inmuto.

- Sesshoumaru no le hables de esa manera –su hermano le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria y el soltó un bufido- Dime –se dirigió nuevamente a la chica en la cama- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Rin. Rin Matsuya –le dice luego de unos segundos en silencio y con algo de recelo.

- ¿Matsuya? –repite confuso Inuyasha- ¿Acaso eres familia de Taichi Matsuya?

- Él era mi padre –responde ella con un dejo de tristeza asomado.

- No sabía que hubiese tenido una hija menor –la pelinegra lo miro confundida, y luego su hermano apenado añadió-: No la tiene, vaya. Te ves realmente joven –le dice con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien, ¿ya podrían decirme quien es Taichi Matsuya? Y ¿Por qué tú pareces conocerlo tan bien?

- Lo sé por Kagome, Matsuya ha hecho obras increíbles, es su pintor y creador favorito. Era –miro a la chica con pena- Lo siento

La joven solo movió la cabeza levemente.

- Si es hija de alguien tan importante ¿Cómo es que no han colocado noticias suyas en ninguna parte, y solo mandan a un par de hombres a buscarla?

Rin lo miro durante un largo rato antes de responder.

- A Yuka, mi madrastra realmente no le importa lo que suceda conmigo. Seguramente prefiere no hacer un alboroto por la desaparición de su hijastra y para cuando le pregunten seguro responderá que me fui de vacaciones a algún lugar de Europa. Eso es mejor que tener que decir que… -callo al sentir una punzada en su cabeza- que su hijastra huyo

- Será mejor que descanses, Rin –le dijo Inuyasha y ella asintió levemente- Te dejare un par de analgésicos y antibióticos, y te recomiendo que no apoyes el pie derecho, hasta que pase la inflamación, al menos ¿de acuerdo? –la chica se mantuvo pensativa durante unos segundos y luego volvió a asentir- Mi esposa puede venir más tarde a ayudarte si lo necesitas…

- No quiero causar más molestias.

- No lo haces. Le diré que venga luego. Ahora descansa. Nos veremos pronto.

- Gracias…

- Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, y él –señalando a su hermano- es Sesshoumaru, mi hermano mayor y un poco cascarrabias –el susodicho le dirige una mirada tajante- Muy bien, muy bien, será mejor que me vaya antes de que se me haga tarde.

Ambos hombres se retiraron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa.

- Hiciste bien en no decirle a esos hombres que ella estaba aquí –le dice Inuyasha al estar en la puerta.

- ¿Tú qué sabes? Pudo haber estado mintiendo todo este tiempo –le espeta con desdén.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? Bien, entonces no tendrás problemas en llamarlos y decirles que vengan a buscarla –le dice para luego alejarse de su hermano y dirigirse a su auto.

**Continuara...!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola! Es mucho tiempo, lo sé, lo siento! Pero con la Uni y la falta de inspiración uno que puede hacer?<strong>

**Pero yo misma me había dicho que antes de fin de año publicaba y aquí estoy! w Sentí el capítulo medio flojo pero ya no pude hacer más nada :(  
>Solo espero no defraudar u_u <strong>

**Ahora me despido! Espero hayan tenido una linda navidad y tenga un feliz y próspero año nuevo! Nos leemos espero que en enero! Besos y gracias! **


	4. Capitulo III

**Capítulo III**

No lo hizo. De momento no llamaría a aquellos hombres. No estaba muy seguro de porque decidía creer en las palabras de aquella chica pero lo haría, por ahora.

Luego de que su hermano se marchase, regreso a la habitación, al abrir la puerta vio como la chica estaba acostada en la cama de forma tal que solo podía ver su espalda, la vio durante un par de segundos y cerró la puerta para dirigirse nuevamente a su sala.

Se dijo que tenía que saber más acerca de aquella chica así que, ya teniendo su nombre, se dispuso a buscar en su laptop. Realmente había mucha información de Taichi Matsuya pero muy poca acerca de su hija, Rin. Había logrado encontrar unas cuantas fotografías en las que la chica acompañaba a su padre a ciertos eventos, pero casi no mencionaban nada acerca de ella.

Uno de los artículos más recientes llamo su atención ¿En manos de quien queda la fortuna de Taichi Matsuya?, dio doble click en el enlace y comenzó a leer.

_Después de la trágica muerte del artista Matsuya, muy conocido por sus pinturas y especialmente por sus excepcionales retratos, muchos se preguntaran que pasara con su fortuna, se esperaba que quedara en manos de su única hija, Rin Matsuya, quien también hubiese heredado el talento de su padre sobre los lienzos, pero para sorpresa de todos no ha sido así, fuentes cercanas me han confirmado que toda la herencia de Taichi Matsuya ha quedado en manos de la que era su esposa desde hace 10 años, Yuka Matsuya. _

_Taichi Matsuya no solo era conocido por sus creaciones, sino también por todo lo que ayudaba con las instituciones para los niños más necesitados, se sabía que su hija hubiese seguido ayudando con estas instituciones, pero ¿Hará lo mismo Yuka Matsuya? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde está Rin Matsuya? Nadie la ha visto luego del funeral de su padre, a diferencia de su madrastra (Yuka) que ha estado en cada evento posible, destacando como solo ella sabe hacerlo. _

El artículo había sido publicado hace dos días solamente. ¿Realmente el hombre no le había dejado nada a su hija?

- _No tengo a nadie_.

Esas habían sido las palabras de la chica, y al parecer en eso no mentía, su padre no le había dejado nada de la fortuna y ella quería esconderse de su madrastra por alguna razón.

Deja la laptop sobre la mesa y se dirige a la cocina para servirse otra taza de café, ve el reloj que estaba sobre la encimera, y al ver que ya dentro de poco sería medio día se dispuso a cocinar algo, normalmente no solía preparar comida, pero dado que en su habitación estaba una chica que no había recibido alimento hacia al menos 24 horas, aquello seria lo menos que podría hacer.

Estaba viendo como la joven comía lentamente lo que le había servido. Luego de haberla ayudado a ir hasta el baño, debido a que no podía apoyarse en el pie derecho, y después la había dejado sentada en la cama.

Era una chica muy callada, pensó, o quizás se debiera al hecho de estar herida y en casa de un desconocido.

Había estado buscando más información acerca de ella y solo encontró que su madre había muerto en un accidente cuando ella era solo una niña, estudio en una academia de arte hasta el año pasado, le gustaba ayudar en instituciones de niños que habían perdido a sus padres y les enseñaba a dichos niños a pintar. Parecía ser una chica que ayuda a quien lo necesitaba y al parecer querida por todos.

Escucho como el teléfono que tenía sobre la mesita de noche comenzó a sonar, y vio como la chica se sobresaltó y vio en su dirección alerta. Dio media vuelta a la cama y lo tomo, era su hermano quien llamaba.

- ¿Esta Rin despierta? –le pregunto, el miro a la muchacha y luego respondió.

- Sí, estoy con ella.

- Bien será mejor que enciendas la televisión ahora mismo, esto se está poniendo interesante.

- ¿Qué dices? –pregunto sin comprender.

- Solo has lo que te digo, y nos veremos más tarde –y sin decir más colgó.

Tomo el control remoto que estaba en la gaveta de la mesita de noche y encendió el televisor, no vio nada que pudiese resultar interesante así que comenzó a cambiar los canales, se detuvo cuando vio en la pantalla a la mujer que hubiese visto en varias fotografías mientras buscada información, Yuka Matsuya.

Vio como Rin dejo lo que le quedaba de comida, casi toda, a un lado y se quedó viendo fijamente la pantalla del televisor. El subió el volumen.

- ¿Y que nos puede decir acerca de su hijastra, la señorita Rin? –pregunto un joven entrevistador a la mujer.

- Oh, ella está en casa preparando todo para su viaje al exterior, se ha comprometido con Kamui Fat y ha estado muy ocupada con los preparativos –dijo la mujer de cabello castaño con una sonrisa fingida.

- Vaya, una gran noticia, esperamos que podamos transmitir ese gran momento a todo Japón.

- Lamentablemente, no creo que eso sea posible, ya que mi hijastra quiere una boda sencilla, y es por ello que ha decidido realizarla en el exterior. Ella es una chica maravillosa y siempre le deseare lo mejor –continúo diciendo aquella mujer ante las cámaras.

Sesshoumaru vio como la chica veía la pantalla casi sin inmutarse, es como si esperase que dijera aquello. Y luego lo recordó, el día anterior ella les dijo que posiblemente su madrastra diría algo así para con ello evitar cualquier escándalo relacionado con su nombre.

- ¿Podrías apagarlo? –escucho que le pregunto ella pasados unos pocos minutos, la mujer en la pantalla seguía hablando, él hizo lo que Rin le pidió.

- ¿Estas realmente comprometida? –le pregunto. Ella lo miro de inmediato y hablo con voz trémula.

- Claro que no. Solo vi a ese hombre una vez y fue antes de escapar. Preferiría estar muerta que casarme con alguien como él –volvió la vista a la pantalla del televisor apagada.

- Entonces quizás debí haberte dejado morir sola en el bosque –le dijo con irritación. Rin bajo su cabeza.

- Si, quizás debiste hacerlo –respondió ella con voz apagada después de un rato, pero se había tardado mucho en responder, como si hubiese pensado sus palabras.

Ya hacia el final de la tarde Inuyasha, junto a su esposa, habían llegado a su casa, su hermano estaba a su lado tomando una taza de café mientras que esperaba que Kagome terminara de ayudar a Rin a bañarse y cambiarse.

Sesshoumaru le hablo sobre lo que había estado leyendo en internet y estaban hablando de eso cuando Kagome se unió a ellos.

- Pobre chica, perdió a su padre y ahora no tiene nada –dijo la pelinegra compasiva.

- ¿Pero por qué su padre no le dejo nada?

- Quizás tenían problemas –sugirió Sesshoumaru sin darle importancia.

- No, no era así –afirmo Kagome- su padre la amaba, muchas de sus obras fueron inspiradas por su hija y siempre hablaba de ella en sus entrevistas.

Su hermano y Kagome continuaron haciendo conjeturas un poco más mientras él escuchaba sin prestarles realmente atención. Cuando comenzó a anochecer se marcharon, dejándolo nuevamente a cargo de aquella chica.

Para cuando fue a llevarle algo para cenar la encontró sentada al borde de la cama, pensativa, mientras acariciaba con descuido a su perro en la cabeza. Aquel akita para su sorpresa no había vuelto a ladrar desde aquella mañana.

La chica le agradeció por la comida y la tomo en su regazo mientras el perro tranquilamente de echaba a sus pies.

- ¿Cómo se llama? –le pregunto mientras veía al animal.

- Ah-Un.

- Es hermoso –dijo ella y el perro a su vez levando la mirada como si supiese que hablaba de él y lo apreciara.

- Es molesto –dijo con desdén.

- No. Quizás me lo pareció un poco con sus ladridos, pero era porque mi cabeza parecía querer explotar.

Él no dijo nada, y durante unos minutos permanecieron el silencio.

- Lamento causar tantas molestias –le dijo ella cuando Sesshoumaru se disponía a tomar el plato vacío de su regazo. Como respuesta simplemente soltó un bufido y salió de la habitación.

No quería admitirlo pero al verla se sentía extraño, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estuviese a salvo, algo en su interior le decía que le creyera y que se mantuviera a su lado. Pero él se negaría a aquello. No quería tener que involucrase con nadie, y mucho menos con una chica que parecía traer muchos problemas con ella.

Escucho el teléfono sonar desde la mesita de noche, como sabía que Sesshoumaru había salido hace un par de horas a la cuidad a comprar unas cosas, supo que debía ser ella quien contestase, tomo el auricular y se lo llevo al oído y espero que hablaran desde la otra línea.

- ¿Rin? Soy yo, Kagome –respiro aliviada, aun pensaba que en cualquier momento llamarían y seria Yuka, o que alguno de sus hombres volvería a aparecer a la puerta buscándola.

- Hola Kagome. Sesshoumaru ha salido y…

- Oh, no. Solo llamaba para disculparme, no podré ir hoy a ayudarte. Kasuki –reconoció que ese era el nombre del hijo menor de Inuyasha y Kagome- ha estado toda la mañana con vómitos y ahora lo llevare al hospital con Inuyasha.

- Claro, claro. No te preocupes. Espero que tu hijo mejore y que no sea nada grave.

- Gracias. Nos veremos pronto.

Pasados unos minutos de haber dejado el teléfono a un lado, Rin se dijo a si misma que ella podría, por su propia cuenta, tomar una ducha y cambiarse. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde el incidente y la inflamación en su tobillo casi había desaparecido, por lo que podía apoyarlo sin sentir casi molestia, estaba segura de que podría estar de pie, sin ayuda, durante un par de minutos.

Se puso de pie y se encamino, a paso lento, hacia el cuarto de baño, noto como el akita la siguió en sus movimientos.

- Regresare en unos minutos –le dijo al canino acariciando su cabeza para luego dejarlo.

Se apoyó en el lavabo mientras veía su rostro reflejado en el espejo, vio el cardenal en su mejilla y el resto de rasguños en su rostro. Sabía que no era una mujer especialmente bonita y mucho menos atractiva, muchas personas solían pensar, a primera vista que, era solo una jovenzuela, quizás, un poco desarrollada. Incluso Inuyasha, el hermano del hombre que la había recibido en su casa, al verla pensó que era menor. Nadie podía distinguir que era una mujer de 22 años. Y por tanto los hombres no mostraban el mayor interés en ella, y hasta los momentos aquello no le importaba, anteriormente no había pensado en estar con nadie y ahora aquello era lo último que necesitaba, tan solo debía asegurarse de mantenerse alejada de Yuka todo el tiempo que le fuese posible.

Sintió un poco de molestia en el pie lesionado, de modo que se dispuso a tomar el baño antes de que incrementara.

Abrió el grifo de la regadera, para que corriera un poco de agua y aclimatar un poco la temperatura, mientras comenzaba a desnudarse.

Al llegar a casa dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor, le extraño un poco que Ah-Un no saliera a recibirlo, lo más probable es que estuviera en su habitación, con la chica. Se dirigió hasta allí.

Al entrar en la habitación no vio a la joven pelinegra, pero si estaba Ah-Un parado delante de la puerta del baño, alerta. Escucho el ruido del agua cayendo en la regadera y supuso que la chica estaría allí, aunque aquello le parecía extraño ¿Por qué no había esperado a Kagome, como siempre lo hacía? Ya se lo preguntaría más tarde.

Se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando escucho un ruido estruendoso en el baño. Vio como el perro se alertó aún más, comenzando a chillar. Se acercó hacia la puerta del baño y además del sonido de la regadera escucho unos leves quejidos.

- ¿Rin? –aquella vez era la primera vez que pronunciaba el nombre de aquella chica y no le estaban gustando las circunstancias.

No escucho respuesta, intento abrir la puerta pero esta tenia puesto el seguro. Claro.

¿Acaso la pelinegra estaba intentando suicidarse allí mismo? Aquello era lo que le faltaba.

Comenzó a empujar la puerta, tomando cada vez más distancia.

- ¡No entres! –escucho por fin desde el otro lado, la voz estaba alterada pero aun sonaba algo débil-. Por favor, no… -las palabras quedaron en el aire. Finalmente había logrado abrir la puerta de golpe.

Por un minuto entero, quizás más, se quedó allí de pie, inmóvil. La imagen que vio, quedaría grabada en su memoria. La chica estaba sentada sobre el azulejo del baño, tenía una mano sobre su tobillo lastimado y con la otra, torpemente, sostenía una toalla sobre su cuerpo, que muy poco era lo que cubría. Vio su rostro, tenía sus ojos castaños abiertos por la sorpresa, la boca ligeramente abierta, con las palabras que quedaron sin decir en sus labios, y un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Mantenía el cabello húmedo y algunas gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo desnudo.

Tras haber reaccionado dio un paso hacia ella y la chica a su vez intento retroceder al tiempo que soltaba un quejido por movilizar su dolorido miembro.

- Te sacare de aquí –le dijo con pausa. Ella le dirigió una mirada de terror.

- No –pareció suplicar y se sonrojo aumento aún más.

- No te hare nada, solo te llevare a la cama –quizás no debió utilizar aquellas palabras, pero lo noto demasiado tarde. De todas formas no estaba para juegos infantiles. Se acercó a ella, se acuclillo a su lado y sin mucho esfuerzo la tomo en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama.

No bajo la mirada ni un instante, aunque se sintiera tentado. Pero aun así no le hacía falta, al verla allí sentada, viendo lo que no cubría la toalla, el borde exterior de sus pechos, sus caderas, sus muslos al descubierto.

Sintió como la chica se apretó contra él, terrible error. Pudo sentir la redondez de sus senos en su torso, así como el contorno de su trasero. Su camisa quedo empapada, y aquello no ayudo. Se reprimió para no soltar un gruñido. No podía dejar entre ver su perturbación.

La dejo sobre la cama y sin más se alejó, cruzo la puerta de la habitación y la cerro tras de sí.

Aquella chica, ya no sabía si podía seguir catalogándola de aquella manera, ya que, el cuerpo que había visto y sentido le pertenecía a una completa mujer, estaba comenzando a hacer un caos de su vida.

Después de la muerte de Kagura, no había estado con ninguna otra mujer íntimamente, de modo que sí, al haberla visto de aquella manera le había revuelto un poco algo muy profundo en él. Era un hombre después de todo. Y al parecer uno con necesidades. Gruño al sentir un ligero latigazo en su entrepierna.

Incomodo, frustrado y molesto consigo mismo, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a organizar las compras que había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor, no sin antes quitarse la camisa mojada y tirarla en algún lado, debía de hacer algo para retirar aquella visión de su cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su maldito tobillo no pudo soportarla unos minutos más? Quería llorar de la vergüenza, o reír por lo absurda y patética de su situación. De cualquier forma, nada ayudaría. El momento más vergonzoso de su vida lo había tenido que vivir con un hombre que a simple vista dejaba ver que la odiaba.

Aun podía sentir aquellos penetrantes ojos ámbar sobre ella. Él la había inspeccionado con la mirada, eso hacían los hombres ¿no?

Soltó un suspiro, de nada valía seguir pensando en aquello, no cuando el resto de su vida era un desastre.

Se estiro un poco hacia la mesita de noche y tomó las pastillas, que le había dejado Inuyasha, para cuando tuviese dolor, y con el vaso de agua que tenía allí, las bebió. Se recostó en la cama a esperar que el dolor remitiera.

Sesshoumaru había terminado de preparar la cena pero la mera de idea de ir a buscar a la chica lo disgustaba. Había buscado una de sus viejas camisas que tenía en el cuarto de huéspedes y cuando por fin se había decidido a ir, le sorprendió ver a Ah-Un entrar en la cocina. Lo vio acercarse a donde estaban dispuestos sus recipientes de agua y comida, y comenzar a beber, sediento, y luego empezar a comer.

- Estaba algo ansioso así que lo traje –escucho la voz de la chica a su espalda.- Hola –le saludo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces de pie? –preguntó, irascible.

- Tu hermano me dijo que comenzara a apoyar el pie, y no puedo hacerlo estando en cama todo el día.

- Y si vuelves a caer solo te lastimaras aún más –dice arisco.

- Si te preocupa cuánto tiempo más este en tu casa, no lo hagas, me ira mañana mismo –ella la dio la espalda y fue cojeando hasta el sofá de la sala. Él la siguió.

- ¿Y cómo podrás hacerlo si a duras penas puedes dar unos pasos? Y más importante aún ¿A dónde iras? –no sabía porque razón era tan brusco con ella, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Ya me las arreglare, y pues no sé, ni me importa a donde vaya –la pelinegra lo miro fijamente a los ojos, no parecía mostrar turbación alguna.

- Bien, has lo que quieras. Lo más seguro es que no dures un día más. Así, se terminara todo ese drama que tienes por vida ¿no es así?

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué te hice? ¡Yo no te pedí que salvaras mi vida! ¡No lo hice! –le grito con tanta emoción que pensó que comenzaría a llorar, pero no fue así.

- Es cierto que no lo pediste, pero te encontré y no podía dejar que murieras. Lo habría hecho por cualquiera.

- Claro, pero nadie más te abría traído tantos problemas ¿no es así? Tener que cuidar a una niña tonta e irresponsable, con tantos –alzó las manos y movió los dedos índice y medio de cada mano- dramas, en su vida. De todas formas te agradezco que me hayas salvado.

Y con eso dejo zanjada la conversación, Rin volvió su vista hacia Ah-Un que había comenzado a llamar su atención a un lado del sofá, el perro le había llevado uno de sus juguetes para que ella se lo lazara, la muchacha lo hizo sin convicción.

Pasados unos minutos Sesshoumaru regreso a la cocina y en un plato sirvió un poco de comida para llevárselo a la chica, puede que ella le hiciera colerizar, pero no era un patán desconsiderado. Dejo el plato sobre la mesa que estaba delante del sofá.

- Come un poco –le dijo con sorna.

- Gracias –respondió, pero no tenía intenciones de tomar el plato.

Sesshoumaru la vio viendo la foto que tenía sobre la mesa. Era una foto de Kagura, la había tomado él mismo en su luna de miel. Su esposa había sido una mujer fuerte, entregada en su trabajo, pero también alguien a quien le importaban los demás. Si estuviese aún con vida podía imaginársela diciendo algo como:

_- Debemos ayudar a esta pobre chica, un abogado siempre tiene la forma de ayudar a las personas. _

Si, podía casi escucharla diciéndolo, y añadiendo su lema: El deber de un abogado no es solo defender, también es su deber proteger a quien tiene a su cargo.

Su esposa siempre tenía una respuesta y solución para todo, era práctica, sencilla y lograba sus objetivos de forma concreta.

Vio a la muchacha sentada en su sofá, que ahora estaba acariciando la cabeza del Akita.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con tu padre? –la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de poder evitarlo. Rin detuvo su mano.

- Murió –le respondió simplemente.

- Eso lo sé, ya nos lo dijiste. Quiero saber cómo murió, y por qué no te dejo nada en herencia –la pelinegra volvió su mirada hacia él con prisa.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –le pregunto prudente.

- He leído algunas cosas. ¿Vas a responderme? –ella lo miro inquisitiva.

- ¿De verdad te importa saberlo?

- Lo estoy preguntado ¿no?

- Bien –soltó un suspiro, resignada.- Pero antes de comenzar deberás asegurarme que no harás comentarios cínicos o sarcásticos antes de que termine.

- Lo que digas –le dijo sin importancia.

Rin sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar de aquello con alguien, pero que fuera él, no se lo imaginaba. Comenzó a acariciar nuevamente a Ah-Un, como si con ello se diera el valor para hablar. Y corto el contacto visual con el ojidorado.

- Mi padre comenzó a enfermar hace unos cuatro o cinco meses. Muchos doctores lo vieron y no pudieron hallar la causa de los síntomas, en un principio se trataba solo de vómitos o tos fuerte con dificultad respiratoria, de modo que lo adjuntaban a algún virus gripal. Mi padre continúo como si nada, asistiendo a las galerías y demás eventos, pero luego fueron aumentando los síntomas, sus encías comenzaron a sangrar y posteriormente me comenzó a decir que sentía sus piernas o brazos dormidos, caminaba con paso torpe debido a la inestabilidad, durante las noches temblaba incontrolablemente, me decía que veía doble o muy borroso, luego comenzó la perdida de la memoria y en momentos divagaba y me hablaba de mi madre, al menos en ningún momento nos olvidó a ella o a mí –sonrió con tristeza, respiró con fuerza y parpadeo con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.- Finalmente, comenzaron las convulsiones, los doctores quisieron llevarlo a un hospital, pero mi padre se negó, y por primera vez Yuka estuvo de acuerdo con él. Mi padre dijo que si moría, quería hacerlo en casa, y así lo hizo. Murió en mis brazos.

Sesshoumaru, que se había sentado junto a ella en el sofá, la vio llevarse ambas manos al rostro, tratando de controlar los sollozos que luchaban por salir de su garganta. Pasados unos minutos ella aparto las manos de su rostro, respiro profundamente y un par de lágrimas más, rodaron por sus húmedas mejillas.

- Sé que nadie me creería, tú no tienes por qué hacerlo, pero tengo la certeza de que Yuka es la única responsable de la muerte de mi padre. No sé cómo, pero estoy segura de que fue ella –Rin volvió a respirar sonoramente y más lagrimas cayeron.

Quizás Sesshoumaru habría dudado de ella, sino fuera porque hace algunos años tuvo que defender a un hombre que aseguraba que su esposa lo estaba envenenando. El caso resulto ser en que la mujer le había estado suministrando pequeñas dosis de mercurio en la comida, y su cliente había comenzado a presentar los síntomas que anteriormente había nombrado Rin, claro que su cliente no murió y tras tratamiento médico logro reducir la cantidad de mercurio en su organismo.

La teoría que Rin decía no estaba lejos de ser cierta.

- Te creo –se escuchó decirle. Ella lo miro consternada.

- No tienes por qué ser condescendiente –le dijo y aparto su vista nuevamente.- En cuanto a lo de que mi padre me dejo sin herencia, no es así. Nunca se encontró su testamento. Y en los últimos días con las fallas de su memoria, nunca pudo decirlo, de modo que Yuka se aprovecho de eso. No sé cómo lo logró, pero, hizo que algunos abogados emitieran un nuevo testamente y falsifico la firma de mi padre, cuando ni siquiera lo habíamos enterrado. Luego le hizo creer a todos que ese era el testamento de mi padre, y todos le creyeron, pero yo sabía que no podía ser cierto. Mi padre jamás le habría dejado toda su fortuna.

Unas semanas antes de morir mientras hablábamos, me dijo: "Encárgate de que nuestras fundaciones se mantengan, solo a ti puedo dejarte encargada de ello. Esta casa, podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella, puedes abrir tú propia escuela de arte, lo que siempre has querido. Todo, tesoro mío, todo es tuyo" –ella calló unos segundos antes de continuar.- En aquel momento no pensé mucho en eso, y no se lo dije a nadie. Pero cuando Yuka mostro aquel documento, yo supe que no podía ser cierto, mi padre no le dejaría todo a ella, era imposible. De cualquier forma no podía hacer nada, ella tenía abogados que aseguraban la certificación de ese trozo de papel, aun cuando ni siquiera conocían a mi padre. –la muchacha libero un suspiro, se limpió el rastro de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas y añadió:- Bien, ahora puedes ser todo lo cínico que quieras.

- ¿Qué tan segura estas de que el testamento fue emitido después de la muerte de tu padre?

- ¿Qué…? -ella lo miro sin entender. Sesshoumaru la miró de forma inquisitiva, esperando la respuesta.- Yo no lo sé, pudieron haberlo hecho antes de su muerte o después. De todo modos, ya no tiene importancia –Rin volvió su vista al canino.

- Si la tiene. Si se demuestra que ese testamento fue hecho después de la muerte de tu padre, quedaría completamente anulado –Sesshoumaru había comenzado a pensar como un abogado, intentaría ayudar a esa chica si con ello lograba que saliera de su vida.

- Para hacer eso, necesitaría un abogado y no puedo costearlo, y aun cuando pudiese hacerlo, no lo haría. No confío en los abogados –liberó un suspiro sin apartar la vista de Ah-Un.- No puedo confiar en nadie.

- Tendrás que confiar en mí. –la muchacha regreso la mirada hacia él.- Soy abogado, y te ayudare a recuperar lo que te pertenece.

- ¿Por qué lo harías? –pregunto insegura.

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie antes de responder:

- Porque de esa forma saldrás más rápido de mi vida –le dedico una sonrisa sardónica y una mirada tan fria como el hielo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>No tengo perdón, lo sé, lo siento! Mucho tiempo sin publicar, pero fueron muchas cosas, falta de inspiración, clases, dolor en la mano, cirugía, reposo, falta de motivación y no sé qué más D: Pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que por algún tiempo!<p>

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, me frustre y tuve varios bloqueos en los que odie lo que escribí, pero los supere (?) y espero que no sea un capitulo terrible u.u

Me despido, hasta la próxima publicación!

Gracias por el apoyo!

PD: Comenzare a publicar la continuación de "El valor de una promesa", pueden verlo en mi perfil :)

Así como también "After Story", que es la historia de Saki, la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome en "Mi mayor anhelo ¿no es el tuyo?". Y Espero que me sigan apoyando :')

Ahora sí, bye!


	5. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

Cuando Sesshoumaru regreso a casa eran pasadas las 4 de la tarde, aquel día, al igual que el resto de la semana, había estado en su oficina, hablando con sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo, intentando averiguar algo sobre los abogados que trabajaban para Yuka Matsuya, obtuvo algunos nombres, y bien sabía que pertenecían a otra de las más importantes firmas de abogados.

Dejo su maletín sobre la mesita de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, no se sorprendió al ver el café recién hecho en la cafetera, Rin lo había estado preparando durante las tardes, e incluso solía preparar las comidas durante el día. Cuando él le indico que no debía hacer esas cosas, ella solo le respondió:

- Debo hacer algo, ya es mucho con que me esté quedando en tu casa.

Y de aquella forma lo ignoro. Todo aquello le resultaba extraño, ni siquiera cuando estuvo casado con Kagura, se había acostumbrado a aquella forma de… ¿intimidad? Casi era como eso ¿no? Él regresaba a casa y conseguía todo limpio, ordenado y la comida preparada.

En su matrimonio, al ambos ser abogados, no pasaban mucho tiempo en casa, solo durante las noches y los fines de semana, y Kagura no era precisamente una mujer muy hogareña, le gustaba su trabajo y se esforzaba al máximo en él. Sus conversaciones casi siempre solían ser sobre sus casos, diferían, y se apoyaban mutuamente con los argumentos en los juicios.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Rin apareciera en su vida, y ya había comenzado a hacer cambios en su vida.

Escucho el ruido de unas cajas al caer y un pequeño grito de alarma.

- Rin ¿Dónde estás? –pregunto mientras se encaminaba a su habitación, pero no era de allí de dónde provenía el ruido, sino del cuarto de invitados.

Vio la puerta medio abierta y se asomó, vio a la chica arrodillada en el suelo recogiendo unos libros que se encontraban regados en el suelo y los colocaba en la caja en la que habían estado con anterioridad.

- ¿Qué haces? –la muchacha se sorprendió al escuchar su voz y se levantó de inmediato sacudiendo sus ropas.

- Yo… solo pensé en arreglar un poco este cuarto.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto con voz trémula, en aquella habitación era en la cual guardaba casi todas las cosas de Kagura, todos sus recuerdos de ella, y que una chiquilla comenzara a husmear entre esas cosas no le gustaba.

- No me parece correcto que siga utilizando tu habitación para dormir, –le dijo tranquila- así que pensé que si arreglaba esta, podría resultar más cómodo.

- Pero no tienes ningún derecho a revisado mis cosas. Tuviste que haberme dicho primero.

- No he revisado nada, solo me he ocupado de mover las cajas, para que resulte más sencillo caminar. Esta –dijo señalando la caja a sus pies- es la única que he visto y fue porque su contenido cayó justo sobre mí. Todas las demás están intactas, solo les he sacudido el polvo. No soy ninguna entrometida, para que lo sepas.

Y sin decirle nada más paso justo a su lado para salir de la habitación, y dirigirse a la sala.

Sesshoumaru echó un vistazo al cuarto y lo vio de otra manera. Rin había corrido las cortinas, de modo que la luz de la tarde se filtraba por el gran ventanal. El montón de cajas, en lugar de estar regadas en un orden sin sentido, estaban, en su mayoría, apiladas en un rincón. La cama lograba estar visible, y no bajo el montón de ropa que él se había encargado de amontonar durante el tiempo que estuvo allí, se asomó al viejo closet y vio la ropa perfectamente arreglada, se acercó y pudo olfatear el aroma a limpio. No podía creer lo que veía.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró a la muchacha sentada en el sofá con una taza de café. Se sentó a su lado y la vio con el ceño fruncido al escucharla decir:

- ¿Está bien que tome esta taza de café, o también debí haberte dicho antes?

- El hecho de que me molestara que tocaras esas cajas, es porque guardo cosas muy importantes en ellas, muchos recuerdos –le dijo sin más.

- Bien, no volveré a hacerlo. Pero, ¿podrías tu moverlas entonces?

- ¿Qué?

- Ya que te molesta que me acerque a ellas, puedes tu terminar de moverlas. Sé que quizás ya no me quede mucho tiempo más aquí, pero no quiero seguir incomodándote al estar en tu habitación.

- ¿Por qué dices que no estarás mucho más aquí?

- Kagome me ofreció trabajo en su tienda, y lo acepte. Aun así, espero que puedas dejarme quedar hasta que consiga alquilar una pieza en la ciudad, pero no quiere que sea en tu habitación.

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo. Justo aquella mañana había logrado obtener la orden para que Rin pudiese ir a su casa a buscar sus pertenencias, sin que su madrastra pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo. No había resultado sencillo emitir la orden, dado que no había razones para que algún juez discerniera por qué Rin necesitaría una orden como aquella. Finalmente había utilizado sus contactos y hablado con un juez amigo suyo, y que afortunadamente había conocido a Taichi Matsuya e hija, y se mostró complacido en ayudarle, siempre y cuando fuera por el bien de esa jovencita, aquellas habían sido sus palabras.

Aunque había logrado aquella orden para que ella recuperara sus cosas, no había pensado en el lugar a donde ella las llevaría. Rin no tenía ningún otro lugar donde quedarse, salvo en su casa, de modo que si fuese a buscar sus cosas, tendría que llevarlas hasta allí.

- Te ayudare a terminar de mover las cajas –le dijo a la postre. Ella le dedico una mirada inquisitiva.

El ojidorado tomo el maletín que había dejado en la mesita y saco un pequeño sobre, que finalmente le entrego a Rin.

- Es una orden para que puedas retirar tus pertenencias de la casa de tu padre –la muchacha lo vio de forma extraña.

- No lo entiendo. Te dije que Yuka se encargó de quitarme todo.

- Puede hacerlo en cuanto a lo que se refiere a la herencia o a la propiedad, cosa que no se afirma del todo hasta que se compruebe la legitimidad del testamento emitido, pero en lo que concierne a tus bienes, con ello me refiero a tus pertenencias personales, ropa, joyas, todo lo que tu padre te dio estando con vida, todo eso puedes tenerlo de vuelta.

- ¿Podre recuperar esas cosas? –le pregunto en un hilo de voz. Él asintió.

- Mañana mismo podríamos ir a buscarlas.

- ¿Podríamos? ¿Piensas acompañarme? –parecía estar realmente sorprendida.

- Claro, yo mismo he de entregar la orden. –lo que la chica hizo a continuación no se lo esperaba.

Rin se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo con fuerza, murmurando un "gracias". Se quedó totalmente quieto mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus finos brazos. Si, aquella chica había llegado a su vida y la estaba cambiando, solo esperaba que no lo cambiase a él.

Sesshoumaru y ella estuvieron ordenando la habitación hasta casi la hora de la cena, el ojidorado se encargó de movilizar la mayoría de las cajas, algunas incluso las saco de la habitación y las llevo hasta un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Rin no quiso preguntar por el contenido de aquellas cajas, pero tenía una sospecha. Había visto las fotos que él tenía sobre la mesa de la sala y en su recamara, en ellas aparecía una mujer de cabello negro, recogido, casi siempre, en un moño, el ojidorado no aparecía en todas las fotografías, pero pudo apreciar que se les veía bien juntos, aquella mujer parecía ser la adecuada para estar con ese hombre frio y arisco.

Había notado también como él llevaba todavía su alianza, de modo que no estaba divorciado o separado, y por la ausencia de cosas femeninas en la casa podía decir que hace mucho que no estaba allí, así que solo quedaba una respuesta, ella había muerto. Y podía notarse en la forma recelosa en que él guardaba aquellas cajas, que no quería que ella tocase sus "recuerdos", como él mismo les había llamado. Y aunque le hubiese gustado preguntar, que no era el caso, aquello no era su asunto.

Lo que se notaba era que Sesshoumaru seguía amando a su esposa muerta. Su propio padre se había comportado de forma similar al morir su madre, solo él y ella podía acercarse a sus pertenencias, cuidando y protegiendo esos recuerdos de todos los demás.

- Hey, ¿me estas escuchando? –escucha la voz grave del ojidorado a su lado. Parpadea un par de veces saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Deberías descansar, tu pie esta inflamado de nuevo –eso ella ya lo sabía, hacia un rato que le estaba molestando, pero no había querido dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió doblando las sabanas que tenía en frente, aquel era el último montón que había sacado para lavar y hacia un rato que se había secado, y ahora solo quedaba guardarlo en el lugar adecuado.

- Estoy bien.

Se sorprendió cuando de repente Sesshoumaru le quito la sabana que tenía entre las manos.

- Yo termino.

- Eh –incrédula, volvió a encogerse de hombros, no entendía a ese hombre.- Yo iré a preparar la cena.

Toda la semana había estado haciendo algo, lavando algo aquí, limpiando un poco allá, recogiendo esto y lo otro. Cualquiera pensaría que al ser su padre tan adinerado, estaría acostumbrada a que le hicieran todo, pero la verdad era que no era así. Su madre había sido una mujer humilde, y hasta que estuvo con vida ellos vivieron como una familia normal; Tara, su madre, había vivido lo suficiente para enseñarle lo necesario para mantener un hogar, y luego su nana, Kaede, le había terminado de enseñar lo que necesitaba.

Recordaba su niñez muy bien, su casa era pequeña y acogedora, estaba ubicada en un pequeño pueblo, el pueblo donde nació su madre. Pero cuando esta murió todo cambio, su padre no pudo seguir viviendo en aquella pequeña casa donde todo le recordaba a su querida esposa, de modo que se mudaron a la cuidad cuando ella solo tenía diez años.

Y ahora trece años después, había perdido a su padre, dejándola completamente sola, y ella había tenido que huir de la que había sido su casa.

Ah-Un llamo su atención al entrar en la cocina, y ella le sonrió mientras le rascaba la cabeza. Luego se propuso a hacer algo rápido para la cena.

Rin estaba de pie delante de la puerta de la que alguna vez fue su casa, estaba nerviosa.

- Vamos –dijo Sesshoumaru que estaba a su lado.

Lo vio acercarse a la puerta, y lo siguió con cautela. El ojidorado tocó el timbre y esperaron unos pocos segundos. Abrió un señor mayor, el señor Tashibana, quien había servido de mayordomo desde que llegaron a esa casa.

- ¡Oh! ¡Señorita Rin! –dijo el anciano y abrazo a la joven.

- Señor Tashibana –respondió al abrazo con una sonrisa.

- Pase, pase.

Pasaron a la enorme mansión y luego de una breve presentación, el anciano dijo:

- La señora Yuka, nos dijo que usted se había marchado al exterior, pero no pudimos creerle, usted no se iría de tal forma, no se casaría con ese hombre tan vil. ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? Estábamos muy preocupados por usted, creímos que había muerto.

- Lamento haberlos preocupado. La verdad es que escape y casi muero, de no haber sido por Sesshoumaru estuviese muerta.

- ¡Dios! ¡Señorita Rin! –otra exclamación se escuchó, los tres volvieron la vista.

- ¡Nana! –Rin corrió al encuentro con quien la había criado desde pequeña.

- Mi niña. Gracias al cielo estas bien –dijo la anciana al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Se puede saber que es todo este escándalo a estas horas de la mañana? –una voz trémula se escuchó en el piso de arriba. Era Yuka, no pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa en su rostro al ver a la joven-. Rin, querida, has vuelto a casa.

- Señora Matsuya, me temo que tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar –hablo Sesshoumaru directamente.

- ¿Y usted es? –Yuka había comenzado a bajar las escaleras.

- El abogado de Rin –Sesshoumaru noto como la mujer se puso ligeramente nerviosa, bien, estaba escondiendo algo.- Aquí tiene –le extendió el sobre.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Una orden que dice que Rin puede llevarse todas sus pertenencias hasta la fecha antes de que su padre falleciera. Espero que no haya inconvenientes.

La mujer abrió el sobre, y lo examino con detenimiento.

- Quizás deba hablar con mis abogados, pero no veo problemas.

- Como desee. Llámelos. Rin y yo estaremos empacando sus cosas –le dijo desafiándola con la mirada, conocía a la gente de su especie, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados-. Rin, vamos a tu habitación. –la muchacha parpadeo un par de veces, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

La castaña se dirigió escaleras arriba, y la vio apoyarse a la baranda y comenzar a subir los escalones con cuidado. Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y la hizo apoyarse en él.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, se sentía extraña, nunca antes había dependido de un hombre que no fuese su padre, y allí estaba aquel ojidorado frío, que le ofrecía su ayuda, sin nada a cambio.

Recordó que él lo hacía porque así ella se iría más rápido de su vida. Y él volvería a su vida de ermitaño. Sin importunas niñas que le molestaran.

Al llegar al primer piso, se separó bruscamente de su lado y sin atreverse a mirarlo se dirigió a la que era su habitación.

Todo estaba tal cual como ella lo había dejado, o al menos así se vio a primera vista. Después de revisar varios cajones noto que habían removido sus cosas, pero no menciono nada a Sesshoumaru.

Tomo una de las maletas y comenzó a llenarla de ropa, aquello era lo más necesario, no quería seguir molestando a Kagome. Guardo solo lo indispensable, ropa interior, pijamas, y ropa de diario, nada de sus vestidos y conjuntos de gala, aquello no lo necesitaría, aunque por mero sentimentalismo, tomo el último que le regalo su padre, en su pasado cumpleaños.

Supuso que con tres pares de zapatos sobrevivirá, así que fueron los únicos que llevo. Tomo su neceser y allí guardo sus cosas personales.

Sesshoumaru se había mantenido en silencio, y solo se ocupó de bajar la maleta cuando estuvo lista.

- Realmente no pensé que fueras tan tonta como para regresar –escucho la voz de su madrasta desde la puerta.

- Solo vine a buscar mis cosas.

- ¿Y ese abogado, que?

- Solo me está ayudando.

- Mas te vale tener cuidado, niña. Todo lo que dejo tu padre, ahora es mío –se acercó a Rin.

- Sé que tuviste algo que ver con su muerte, y lo demostrare.

- ¿Cómo te atre…? –alzo su mano con la intención de abofetear a Rin, pero esta queda en el aire, detenida por el ojidorado.

- Señora Matsuya, le sugiero que la próxima vez que tenga algo que decirle a mi cliente, lo haga en mi presencia. Sus abogados están abajo, y ya he hablados con ellos sobre la orden, y otros asuntos, debería reunirse con ellos –le dijo mientras la conducía hacia el pasillo.

- ¿De qué más hablaste con sus abogados?

- Les pedí ver el testamento, y les dije que me enviasen una copia a la oficina.

- ¿Lo harán?

- Si no quieren que desconfié aún más de ellos, lo harán. ¿Ya terminaste? –pregunta mientras la ve meter unas fotografías en una caja.

- Ya casi. Oh, mis pinturas –se dirigió con prisa al armario y tomo un maletín de tamaño mediano, seguido de un par de lienzos en blanco y la plataforma de madera para montarlos, y también saco otro par de lienzos ya pintados, estos últimos los coloco sobre la cama, y escogió solo dos de ellos.

- ¿Dejaras el resto? –Sesshoumaru había comenzado a ver aquellas pinturas con interés, él no era un experto en arte, pero esos bocetos parecían tener vida propia, transmitían algo.

- Si, puedo volver a pintarlos si lo deseo.

Los dos que había tomado, lo había hecho por ser de los últimos que había hecho bajo la mirada cariñosa de su padre, aún podía sentirlo cerca si los miraba.

- Los llevare al auto –dijo Sesshoumaru al tomar todos los bocetos que estaban sobre la cama, tras enrollarlos y tomar el maletín de pinturas salió de la habitación.

A Rin le extraño de sobremanera aquello, y se mantuvo viendo la puerta por donde había salido el ojidorado, finalmente volvió su vista y se quedó viendo el enorme cuadro que estaba justo delante de su cama.

Su padre lo había hecho justamente para ella cuando cumplió los 15 años, era un retrato de su madre, se acercó y alzo su mano para rozarlo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran ante el sentimiento.

- ¿Rin? ¿Estás bien? –la voz de Sesshoumaru la sorprendió. Parpadeó un par de veces y limpio las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme a bajarlo? –el ojidorado asintió.

- Es tu madre, ¿no es así? –ella asintió.- Te pareces mucho a ella.

- Era lo que solía decirme mi padre.

Entre los dos lograron bajar el enorme cuadro, era verdaderamente pesado. Estaba enmarcado en madera de los más fuertes robles, de un caoba brillante, y con muchos detalles.

- Mi padre me lo entrego hace siete años, y desde entonces no se había movido. Debe haber alguna forma de sacar la pintura sin dañarla –dice al ver la parte trasera del cuadro.

Estuvieron intentando averiguar cómo se podía abrir aquel cuadro desde la parte trasera, pero parecía estar totalmente sellado.

Rin se sentó en la cama con un suspiro, quería llevarse ese cuadro, lo necesitaba. Vio a Sesshoumaru de pie sosteniendo el cuadro, y luego se fijó en los detalles de la madera, se acercó para mirar más de cerca, y luego regreso a buscar algo en su mesita de noche.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? –le pregunta el ojidorado al verla con la lanceta que se utiliza para abrir los sobres y cartas.

- Abrirlo. Mira, aquí tiene una especie de separación, parece parte del diseño pero es demasiado perfecto para serlo. –con ayuda de Sesshoumaru dejaron el cuadro sobre el piso, y ella se dispuso a comenzar a abrirlo.

- Dame eso –le quita la lanceta de la mano, y con cuidado intenta abrir el cuadro por donde ella la había indicado. Luego de varios intentos finalmente comienza a ceder la parte trasera; al por fin soltarse, retiran la cubierta trasera con cuidado y la dejan a un lado.

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunta Sesshoumaru al tomar un sobre que estaba sobre el lienzo.

- Ese es el sello y la firma de mi padre –dice al reconocerlos.

- ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

- Claro que no, te dije que mi padre me lo entrego tal y como estaba.

El ojidorado rompe el precinto que tenía el sobre, y con cuidado saca su contenido. Lo examina detalladamente y vuelve a guardarlo con expresión cautelosa.

- ¿Qué es?

- Será mejor que nos vayamos.

- Pero… -no pudo objetar nada, ya que Sesshoumaru había guardado el sobre en el fondo de la caja donde ella ya llevaba las fotografías. Y luego regreso para enrollar la pintura de su madre, la tomo junto a la plataforma de madera, y el resto de lienzos faltantes y salió de la habitación.

Rin no entendía nada, pero tomo su neceser y la caja que faltaba y se dispuso a seguir a Sesshoumaru. Iba por la mitad de las escaleras cuando el ojidorado regreso y la ayudo a bajar el resto.

- Mi niña, espero que puedas regresar pronto a casa, este es tu hogar después de todo –le dice su nana al estar en medio de la sala.

- Si ella se va es porque así lo desea ¿no es así, Rin? –interrumpe Yuka.

- Vámonos, Rin –Sesshoumaru la apura y toma las cosas que ella llevaba.

- Sí. Hasta pronto Nana, Señor Tashibana.

- Oh, por cierto Kamui estará encantado de saber que sigues con vida –es lo último que escucha al estar cruzando el umbral de la puerta de su antigua casa.

Se apresura a seguir a Sesshoumaru hasta el auto, y se sube de inmediato, cuando el ojidorado termina de acomodar lo último que había llevado, toma asiento tras el volante, y sin decir nada arranca el motor, y se dispone a alejarse de aquel lugar.

- ¿Vas a decirme que había en ese sobre?

- Por lo que pude ver, es el testamento original de tu padre.

**Continuara… **

**Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, no me maten D: Me tarde mucho en escribir este capi, desde hace tiempo lo había comenzado pero no avanzaba mucho, hasta ayer que finalmente me dije "Sheila, termínalo de una buena vez!" y así lo hice! **

**Pero hoy después de leerlo, no me gusto u.u me pareció simple, espero no defraudarlas después de tanta espera :'( **

**Gracias por leerme y apoyarme! Besos! **


	6. Capitulo V

**Capítulo V**

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Sesshoumaru era pasado el mediodía, antes de comenzar a bajar las cosas del todoterreno, tomo el testamento de las manos de Rin, ella lo había buscado apenas él lo mencionase.

—Está legalizado —dice al haber revisado el documento detalladamente. —Lo llevare al juzgado, y buscare al abogado que lo tramito, lo conozco pero está retirado desde hace un par de años.

Al Rin no mencionar nada le dirige una mirada y ella a su vez voltea a verlo.

— ¿Qué sucederá con el testamento que tiene Yuka? —le sorprendió que ella preguntara eso.

—Deberá ser sometido a una inspección, ahora hay razones para que la hagan.

—Bien. Lo dejare en tus manos —confió antes de salir del todoterreno, él bajo a su vez y fue hasta la parte trasera del auto y abrir la puerta, Rin tomó una de las cajas y después se dirigió a la casa.

Aquella chica le sorprendía, cualquiera pensaría que saltaría de emoción con la noticia, podría recuperar todo y aun así no se mostraba interesada, el hecho de tomar lo que había llevado ese día parecía ser más importante para ella. No sabía exactamente que pensar.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, Sesshoumaru dejo sus cosas en la habitación y ella se encargó de arreglarlas.

Ahora, tendida en la cama del cuarto de invitados se tomaba la libertad de pensar en el hecho que implicaba el haber encontrado el testamento de su padre. Todo le pertenecía. A Yuka solo le tocaba recibir una parte de la herencia, nada en propiedades tan solo una suma de dinero.

Todas las propiedades, y los negocios que llevaba su padre quedaban en sus manos, y ella no estaba segura de querer aquella responsabilidad. Cierto era que no quería que Yuka lo obtuviese, pero ella no se sentía capaz.

Primeramente, no tenía pensado vivir en la mansión, era demasiado para ella.

Claro que si se encargaría de mantener las instituciones tal y como su padre las llevaba.

Supuso que tendría que comenzar a prepararse para lo que venía. Sabía que Yuka no se quedaría de manos cruzadas al saber lo del testamento, y es por eso que habían decido no revelarlo todavía hasta poder realizar todas las certificaciones convenientes.

Con esos pensamientos se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

Aun cuando ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que recibiese el golpe en la cabeza, y no había mostrado signos de alguna lesión cerebral, Inuyasha le había insistido en que fuese al hospital para realizarle una tomografía. Ahora se encontraba con Sesshoumaru en el consultorio de su hermano, esperando por los resultados. Hace ya un rato le habían retirado los puntos y ya no le era necesario cubrir la herida.

El menor de los Taisho entro en el cubículo con un sobre en sus manos.

—Al parecer todo está bien.

—Te dije que no era necesario hacer el estudio. Han malgastado tiempo y recursos sin necesidad.

—No han sido malgastados Rin.

—No puedo pagarlo.

—Y no tienes por qué hacerlo, tanto tu padre como tu han hecho suficientes donaciones a varios centros, incluyendo este hospital, como para no preocuparte por los gastos. Además una lesión en la cabeza siempre deber ser revisada, te recomiendo que en unos seis meses realices otra tomografía.

La pelinegra asintió sin convicción.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, parece que va a llover y aun debo llevarte a la tienda —irritado Sesshoumaru se pone de pie.

Después de agradecerle a Inuyasha se marcharon.

El camino hasta la tienda de antigüedades de Kagome les llevo tan solo quince minutos. Al llegar la chica estaba ocupaba con un par de clientes por lo que Rin se dispuso a observar el pequeño establecimiento, mientras el ojidorado se mantenía de pie en un rincón apartado, indiferente.

Había una diversa cantidad de objetos de antaño, joyas, juegos de porcelana, juguetes, cuadros y pinturas. Todo en perfecto estado, algunas piezas se mantenían intactas y otras habían sido restauradas, pero aquello no les quitaba su semblante histórico.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunto Kagome al acercarse hasta ella.

—Es un lugar hermoso.

—Es lo que quiero creer —la pelinegra se hecho a reír.

—Estaré encantada de poder ayudarte.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Durante un par de minutos se encargó de decirle a Rin que era lo que haría en la tienda, ayudar a los clientes a escoger alguna pieza en específico, hablarles de donde provenía, facturar y pasar el registro de ventas a la computadora.

—En la mañana no suele venir casi nadie, de modo que me acompañaras en la tarde, de 2 a 6pm. ¿Te parece?

—Sí, pero…

—Si Sesshoumaru no puede venir a buscarte, nosotros te llevaremos a casa, de modo que no te preocupes, y yo puedo pasar a recogerte.

—Yo la traeré y la llevare —informa el aludido sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres. —De todas maneras debo venir a la ciudad para ir al bufete —dijo restándole importancia.

Se despidieron de Kagome y quedaron en verse al día siguiente.

Llegaron a la casa justo antes que se desatara la lluvia. Rin se adueñó de la cocina antes de que Sesshoumaru pudiese evitarlo, se sentía sumamente incomodo al ser atendido de aquella manera por la chica.

Se repetía que haberse ofrecido a llevar y buscar a Rin nada tenía que ver con un posible interés por ella, era lo más razonable si ella se estaba quedando en su casa y si él además tendría que estar en la ciudad.

Se sentaron a cenar y fue cuando la muchacha se decidió a hablar.

—Sé que te molesta que busque entre tus cosas, pero quería preguntarte algo. —Sesshoumaru se tensó antes de responder.

— ¿Qué? —la vio con reserva.

— ¿Podría leer algunos de tus libros de derecho? —la pregunta lo tomo completamente por sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué querrías hacerlo?

—Quiero estar al tanto de la situación. Entenderla.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo me ocupare de todo —se dispuso a continuar con su comida.

—Aun así, quiero hacerlo —parecía estar completamente decidida.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo sin interés.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio, Sesshoumaru de vez en cuando veía a Rin preguntándose que pretendía realmente, por un momento llego a pensar que le preguntaría por las fotos de Kagura, pero se había ido con algo muy diferente. Terminaron de cenar y él se encargó de limpiar los platos mientras la muchacha se dirigió a la habitación.

Al culminar con los trastes, Sesshoumaru fue hasta el sofá, tomó su laptop y comenzó a ver un par de casos. Había pensado que si estaría en el bufete por el testamento de Rin, podría a su vez tomar otros casos cortos y mantener su mente ocupada.

Pasado un rato se dio cuenta que Ah-Un no se veía por ninguna parte, supuso que el animal estaría en la habitación de Rin y lo dejo pasar, el perro se había acercado mucho a la muchacha, y aquello podría resultarle conveniente si ella decidía llevárselo cuando se marchase.

Cuando finalmente opto por irse a la cama eran más de las 10pm, fue hasta su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse, solía dormir en ropa interior.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar ruido desde el interior del baño y dirigió su vista al lugar, la puerta se abrió y vio a la joven pelinegra con un fino conjunto de pijama, la blusa era sostenida por finas cintas sobre sus hombros, la cinta recorría el borde de cubría los senos, mostrando un escote moderado; el short a juego era minúsculo, dejando al descubierto las torneadas piernas.

La cara de ella mostro sorpresa y vergüenza, mientras él le recorría con la mirada.

—Lo siento, no sabía que… —Rin se fijó en su torso desnudo y sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo—yo solo quería utilizar el baño antes de dormir. Buenas noches —dice torpemente antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación.

Sintió el preludio de la excitación recorrer su cuerpo como un latigazo. Maldita sea, tenía demasiado tiempo sin estar con una mujer, y aquella había sido una perturbadora tentación. Verla de aquella manera, con tan poca ropa y el rostro sonrojado, había ocasionado una alerta en él. Maldita sea.

Recordó haberla visto con aun menos ropa con el incidente de hace unos días y su hombría se tensó entre sus bóxer. Con el humor de los mil demonios se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño, entro en la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua fría. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron sin novedad, durante las mañanas Rin era quien se encargaba de sacar a Ah-Un de paseo. Cada tarde Sesshoumaru dejaba a la muchacha en la tienda de Kagome y la pasaba a recoger juiciosamente.

Con los oficios del testamento había logrado avanzar lo suficiente, aquellos tramites siempre se llevaban su tiempo, tendría suerte si todo aquello terminaba en los próximos dos meses.

Para la semana entrante sería enviada la citación a Yuka para que diese entrega del testamento que ella tenía, hasta el momento solo le habían hecho llegar copias de este, y comenzarían la confirmación de su legalidad.

Por su parte Sesshoumaru había hablado con el abogado que redactara el testamento que encontró con Rin, y este le había afirmado haberlo hecho años atrás, había sido el abogado del padre de Rin durante mucho tiempo y lo fue hasta que decidió retirarse, y podía asegurar fervientemente que Taichi Matsuya había dicho que no cambiaría su testamento por ningún motivo, y así lo haría saber en cualquier tribunal de ser eso necesario.

Todo dictaba a su favor hasta los momentos, pero deberían esperar hasta que un juez revisara el caso y luego se deberían reunir las partes implicadas.

Era viernes, y había terminado temprano en el bufete, se decidió a ir a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta. Al haber estado viviendo aquel tiempo con Rin le había hecho cambiar algunos hábitos. Anteriormente solía comer cualquier cosa que encontrase a la mano y que no requiriese el mayor trabajo, pizza congelada, sopa instantánea, enlatados; ahora la muchacha preparaba una variada cantidad de platos por lo que necesitaba más cosas de las que normalmente solía comprar.

Para cuando termino de hacer las compras eran pasadas las 4 de la tarde, aunque sabía que Rin estaría con Kagome hasta las 6 de igual forma se dirigió hasta la tienda. Pocos minutos después ya estaba aparcando justo delante del pequeño establecimiento de su cuñada.

Al bajar del todoterreno noto un auto que estaba parado en la cera del frente, a unos tres puesto de distancia, lo vio unos segundos antes de reconocerlo como el mismo auto donde habían ido los hombres de traje buscando a Rin. Vio alrededor y logro ver a un hombre de traje que intentaba pasar desapercibido. No sabía si era uno de los que había ido hasta su casa pero aquello no le gustaba nada.

Entró rápidamente a la tienda y buscó con la mirada a Rin, solo se encontró con su cuñada quien lo miro de forma extraña.

— ¿Ocurre algo Sesshoumaru?

— ¿Dónde está Rin? —pregunto quedamente, ignorando la pesquisa de la pelinegra.

—Fue a comprar café, ya debe estar por regresar. Está en la tienda del frente.

—Maldición —murmuro antes de salir apresurado.

Kagome, sin comprender, lo sigue a la salida.

Para cuando Sesshoumaru salió de la tienda vio a Rin salir de la cafetería, el hombre de traje se acercó a ella y con agilidad la tomo del brazo empujándola hasta el auto que los esperaba. Rin comenzó a forcejear con el hombre mientras gritaba.

Con una rapidez que no supo explicar Sesshoumaru intercepto al hombre antes de que llegase al auto. Vio a Rin con el temor dibujado en el rostro y algo dentro de él se transformó.

—Si fuese tan amable de soltar a la señorita nos evitaremos algunos inconvenientes —le dijo al hombre con una calma perturbadora.

—Tengo órdenes de llevar a la señorita con su prometido.

— ¡No! —Rin siguió intentando zafarse de la mano que la sujetaba. La escucho liberar un gemido cuando el hombre apretó el agarre en el brazo de ella.

Cuando iba a interferir Rin se valió de lo que tenía a mano, la taza de café hirviendo, y la lanzó contra la cara y pecho del hombre, el sujeto la libero al instante, empujándola con tanta fuerza que chocó contra otro auto aparcado y luego caer al piso.

—¡Maldita zorra! —le grito el hombre colérico, mientras se acercaba a ella.

—No, no —Sesshoumaru lo detuvo, sujetándolo por un brazo. —Ahora te las veras conmigo —y sin soltarle el brazo le propino un golpe seco en el rostro, luego lo llevo a rastras hasta el auto que lo esperaba, abrió la puerta y lo lanzo dentro. El hombre que esperaba al volante lo miro horrorizado.

— Infórmenle al señor Fat que muy pronto recibirá una orden de caución, y que si intenta acercase nuevamente a Rin, todo su maldito imperio caerá —escupió las últimas palabras y cerró la puerta de golpe. El auto arranco enseguida.

— ¡Por todos los cielos, Rin! —escucho la voz de su cuñada, volvió la vista y vio a Rin ya de pie. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quién era ese hombre?

—Uno de los hombres que Kamui envió para buscarme —la escucho responder con cierta amargura.

Rin se llevó una mano a la parte del brazo donde la había sujetado el hombre y Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

—Gracias —le dijo antes de que él llegase a su lado. Soltó un bufido como respuesta.

—Déjame ver tu brazo.

—No es nada, solo tendré un hematoma por un par de días.

Sin prestarle atención tomo su brazo y lo inspecciono, ella hizo una mueca al moverlo y él se sintió frustrado.

Kagome los insto a que regresaran a la tienda cuando unos cuantos transeúntes se comenzaron a acumular a su alrededor para averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido.

Al estar ya en la tienda Sesshoumaru llamo al bufete, quedaba al menos una hora más de trabajo de oficina y quería encargar la orden de caución cuanto antes. Le molestaba mucho el hecho de que casi habían logrado llevársela. Luego de informar lo acontecido y suministrar los datos de Rin y Kamui, su colega le dijo que la orden seria enviaba a la mañana siguiente, sin retraso.

Kagome había colocado el cartel de cerrado en la entrada del local, por lo que no iban a ser molestados. Sesshoumaru se dirigió hasta donde estaban las mujeres conversando, justo detrás del recibidor.

Se mantuvo viendo a Rin un largo rato, sin decir nada, la muchacha le decía a Kagome como había decidido, y logrado, escapar de su casa el mismo día que le presentaron a Kamui. Dejo que hablaran un poco más y le informo a Rin que se irían.

—Vendré mañana para que me muestres el departamento—le dijo a modo de despedida a Kagome.

— ¿Qué departamento? —inquirió con cautela.

—Mi antiguo departamento —respondió su cuñada— la chica que lo alquilaba se muda la semana próxima de modo que estará desocupado.

—Y yo podré ocuparlo, y así no te causare más molestias —la muchacha le dedico una sonrisa, y sin saber por qué se sintió molesto.

—No será necesario. Te quedaras en mi casa hasta que todo acabe —informa.

— ¿De qué hablas? Eso podría llevar meses. No, no me quedare todo ese tiempo. Te dije que me iría apenas pudiese hacerlo, y lo hare —ella parecía completamente decidida.

—Ahora no es el mejor momento. Los hombres de Kamui intentaron secuestrarte, por el amor de Dios —expreso intentando controlar su euforia. — Si vivieses sola les resultaría mucho más fácil hacerlo, y ninguna orden tendría efecto si te saca del país antes de que alguien se entere. Así que no, no te iras. Te quedaras conmigo.

—Sesshoumaru tiene razón, Rin. Lo mejor será esperar a que las cosas se calmen.

Rin vio primero a Kagome y luego a Sesshoumaru, este la veía con esa mirada inescrutable. Suspiro y asintió con resignación.

—Bien. Vayamos a casa.

Rin estaba acostada sobre su estómago, y con un brazo extendido acariciaba la cabeza de Ah-Un, quien desde que ella se hubiese trasladado al cuarto de huéspedes dormía a los pies de la cama, acomodado perfectamente en su lecho perruno.

No podía calmar su inquietud. La necesidad de haber querido marcharse con tanta premura no se debía por completo para no molestar más a Sesshoumaru, aquella decisión se veía mucho más influenciada por el hecho de que había comenzado a sentir algo por él. Aquello podía deberse quizás porque él la hiciese sentir segura, cuidaba de ella.

Era cierto que tenía un carácter irascible, pero era un buen hombre, que la había ayudado aun cuando le hubiera molestado en un principio. Y la verdad era que se sentía sumamente atraída hacia él, como nunca lo había estado por otro hombre.

Si pasaba más tiempo a su lado, compartiendo y hablando con él, conociéndolo, podría resultar tan factible enamorarse. Y aunque sabía que aquello sería una tontería, porque él jamás la vería con un afecto más allá de la tolerancia, no podía evitar que aquellas emociones la embargaran.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por la tardanza, y solo espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.<p> 


End file.
